Je dois te revoir
by Kiana1
Summary: Petit one-shot sur le couple principale Van et Hitomi, que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps, mais que je n'avais pas publié, bonne lecture.


_**Je dois te revoir, au moins une fois…**_

Dans le royaume récemment reconstruit de Fanalia, la vie avait repris son cours normal pour chacun des habitants revenus y vivre. La cité avait été reconstruite et une nouvelle ère avait commencé pour tous. Laissant le passé derrière et se tournant vers l'avenir, ils reprirent leur vie en main… à l'exception d'un seul. Sur les toits du château, le roi n'arrivait pas à aller de l'avant. Il ne pouvait se tourner vers l'avant, car toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le passé, vers ses souvenirs, vers une personne qui l'avait quitté et qu'il n'avait pas retenue.

_Hitomi…_

La terrienne était rentrée chez-elle exactement une année plus tôt, jour pour jour. Van avait passé la journée sur le toit à observer les deux lunes. Son cœur souffrait de l'absence de celle qu'il aime. Il l'avait laissé partir, croyant que c'était pour le mieux. Sur le coup, il avait cru qu'il pourrait continuer sans elle, gardant son souvenir dans son cœur. Il avait vite comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle reste près de lui. Mais sa place était dans son monde, il ne l'avait pas retenue, car son bonheur à elle passait avant le sien. Durant les premiers mois, la savoir heureuse et de nouveau avec sa famille lui avait suffit, mais son absence était maintenant entrain de le détruit de l'intérieur.

Aujourd'hui, un an après son départ, la douleur était pire que jamais. Il s'était promis de la laisser vivre sa vie sans intervenir pour ne pas compliquer les choses pour elle. Mais il avait besoin de la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Ce n'était plus un désir, mais un besoin profond.

_Je dois te revoir Hitomi…_

Il tendit le pendentif, qu'elle lui avait laissé en souvenir, vers les cieux et implora de toute son âme la possibilité de la revoir.

Une colonne de lumière l'entoura et il sentit son corps s'élever. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîné vers sa destination, vers celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis trois cents soixante-cinq jours et nuits.

Il sentit le sol de nouveau sous ses pieds et le vent souffler contre son visage. Il avait fermé les yeux en quittant Gaea et n'osait plus les ouvrir de peur de se retrouver à nouveau à Fanalia, seul.

-Van ? Souffla une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

Instantanément, il ouvrit les yeux. Elle était là, juste un peu plus loin, à une dizaine de pas. Ses cheveux plus longs qu'autrefois volaient au vent derrière elle, comme sa longue robe blanche. Elle ne bougea pas, l'observant en silence et il fit de même un instant.

Une larme perla sur la joue de sa belle et aussitôt le cœur de Van en souffrit. Il avait été égoïste en revenant la tourmenté, il aurait dû la laisser en paix, elle avait sûrement réussi à aller de l'avant contrairement à lui. Elle avait toujours si merveilleuse à ses yeux. Il ne devait pas la revoir, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister bien longtemps. Et à présent qu'il l'avait revu, repartir sans elle serait une véritable torture, qu'il devrait pourtant supporter.

- Je suis désolé…

Hitomi avança d'un pas, mais Van tendit de nouveau le pendentif vers le ciel, près à repartir d'où il n'aurait jamais dû partir pour ne pas compromettre davantage le bonheur d'Hitomi parmi les siens. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux un dernier instant, son merveilleux regard émeraude. Il ferma ensuite les yeux afin de garder en tête cette ultime souvenir qu'il chérirait à jamais.

Alors qu'il se sentait quitter le sol, une masse le percuta de plein fouet, le projetant au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et tomba immédiatement sur le regard émeraude de sa douce. Hitomi était à présent agenouillée au-dessus de lui et ne semblait pas près de bouger de là.

- Ne t'avise pas de me faire ça.

Van la regarda confus, autant par la réaction d'Hitomi que par sa proximité.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu, si c'est pour repartir aussitôt ?

- Je devais te revoir, mais je refuse de chambouler ta vie.

-Trop tard dans ce cas, tu l'as fait le jour où nous nous somme rencontré.

Van et Hitomi scrutèrent le regard de l'autre à la recherche des réponses aux questions qui hantaient leur cœur respectif.

- Ne me laisse pas être loin de toi plus longtemps…L'implora-t-elle.

-Hitomi…

Van réalisa soudainement toute l'énormité de sa méprise, il lui manquait autant qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il laissa alors les sentiments qu'il avait gardés enfermés dans son cœur s'exprimer librement. Il saisit Hitomi dans ses bras, la ramenant contre lui. Il s'empara ensuite de ses lèvres dont il avait rêvées durant tous ce temps. Il l'embrassa avec passion et fut comblé de voir qu'elle y répondait avec la même passion. Il sentit l'une des douces mains d'Hitomi se glisser dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre reposait sur son torse.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais Hitomi resta allongée sur lui, visiblement heureuse d'y être, au grand bonheur de Van.

- Je t'aime… Murmura-t-il.

Hitomi le regarda et lui adressa un sourire plus radieux que jamais.

- J'ai espéré si longtemps te l'entendre dire.

Van se demanda alors ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait eu le courage de lui dire bien avant, serait-elle resté avec lui… et aujourd'hui accepterait-elle de le suivre sur Gaea? Mais Van ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à lui demander un sacrifice pareil, qui était-il pour lui l'obliger à tous quitter pour être à ses côtés.

- Tu as toujours eu de la misère à exprimer tes sentiments, et j'ai toujours eu de la misère à savoir clairement ce que je voulais. Mais il semble que ce ne soit plus le cas pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je sais maintenant ce que je désire, vraiment.

-Et que désires-tu ? Osa enfin demander Van après une hésitation, craignant la réponse tout en l'espérant.

- Je sais ce que je veux, mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir ce que toi tu veux.

Van la regarda dans les yeux, il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin : Elle. Hitomi ne bougea pas et attendit silencieusement qu'il parle. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, ils avaient atteint le point de non retour. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent.

- Je te veux à mes côtés chaque jour de ma vie.

- Et je veux y rester. Ramène-moi à Fanalia.

Une colonne de lumière illumina l'espace et monta vers les cieux et le monde caché derrière la lune, ramenant le couple avec elle, vers l'avenir.


End file.
